dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Helping each other out?
I tend to play games like Dragon's Dogma primarily to enjoy the story content and less for gaming difficulty, but after going repeatedly through Dragon Age: Origins (plus the Awakening expansion), Dragon Age 2, Kingdoms of Amalur and all of the dlc for those games, I must admit that Dragon's Dogma is far more challenging than anything I have experienced before. I like that, but the slow going with so many seemingly endless boss fights, detracts from my overall enjoyment. It's like how long is this game gonna last? I also lament the fact that certain gear will not become available to me until the end, if then, and therefore how I would prefer to equip my characters along the way is just not likely to happen. I've read in other forums where high level DD gamers offer to exchange or gift stuff to newbies, so if anyone reads this and is willing to help me out, here is a list of items that I would like to have available: Abyssinal Armor Set, Abyssinal Outfit, Animistic Robe, Asura Armor, Bandit Stalkers, Barbarian Chief’s Helm, Iron Bandings, Lordly Cloak, Lupine Veil, Red Dragon Scale, Red Leather Armor, Scale Coat, Silver Vest or some of the female specific armor: Berserkin, Flame Skirt, Maiden’s Camisole, Maiden’s Petticoat, Noblewoman’s Corset, Silk Lingerie, Sultry Cowl, Sultry Pareo, Summery Cowl, Summery Pareo and White Stockings. If you've got spare or have any extras from these lists dragonforged that you can cough up for me, please let me know and thanks in advance for reading this message. hay why isn't this here already? Well I was wondering shouldn't we create some kind of super community where everyone shares pawns and items they don't need to help with the game like think of it this way someone posts there gamer tag or psn and other people take there pawn and friend them sending them back with some goodies instead of just some uselsss crap like skulls so I guess I'll go first Gamer tag Zerumus classes magic archer, magic knight Pawn name Dagger class sorcerer rank max thats basically the format thats best for it this way people can get rid of gear there not using instead of vendor trashing it and this way players at tough points in the game can have a little something to keep them going....like the everfall..btw some asshole sent me a pair of shackles.....all of my hate...well I hope that you guys can kinda just let this community grow this way I think that might have been me >< ~Xiaden Hey shackles are good for skelle keys - Meipoo Phase7Delta (XBOX 360) - Yeah, i feel you on this, i was just thinking if i could find some place where people help each other with items of value. Like me, I pretty much beat DD, but then I sold my elite and got the new slim without thinking that i pretty much would have to start over from scratch. now im sitting here wishing i could have some portcrystals to make the game 1000% easier. i mean, i wouldn't have a issue of going to the black cat for someone and making them a forgery of an item that they can use in their game for a couple of portcrystals. Just play through the game and explore every nook and cranny of Gransys. You will obtain the armor you want in no time at all. Personally I found most of the armor to be a bit disappointing aside from the Swordsman's and Captain's set, but I haven't really continued with the main story yet so I only have the mid-game armors unlocked. Gryphus Armor is pretty nice though. In my opinion if you really want to enjoy the game you should play it through and through and get everything yourself. I for one have spent countless hours simply exploring Gransys and fighting the monsters with just me and my pawn. Its a great feeling of accomplishment when you've finally obtained an armor set that you liked after countless battles and exploring. However, I guess its different for everyone. I usually just go solo with me and my pawn to make it harder. I plan to switch to hard mode after my first playthrough. -Kokurokoki I'm willing to cough up some gear but I'd like for someone to carry my pawn in return >_> -LikeABoschTwo